Follow Up Time
10/16/2011 05:50 PM Back to 2011 Logs Lift Off Torque Reliquary Dually (Heavily Shuttered Building, Cubicron) --- Lift Off had been laid up awhile since his encounter with the beastial femme and he now returns to the clinic to have the news resident medic check over the repairs she had been in some cycles ago. He pauses at the bay door and knocks politely, just in case the place is either closed.. or busy. Thankfully the crowd of syk users has slowed down for the day, only a few junkies sitting outside the clinic after having been examined. With the groan of machinery the bay door starts to rise, Torque inside wiping down the single table. She looks a little tired, hat off on a bench across the room, but she smiles when looking up to spot Lift Off. "Oh hey, it's you again. C'mon in. How are yah?" She waves the mech in, setting aside her rag after wiping her hands clean. Lift Off ducks down to get under the door jamb as he steps inside. "Good cycle. I'm doing all right. Think everything has healed up well but rather you check what the welds and my nannies did since I got the original repairs." he replies, moving over to a table to take a seat. "Looks like you have been busy." Torque rubs the back of her neck and sighs at his comment on the business. "Yeah. Somethin's making all the syk users glitch out more than usual. It's really weird. I think there was a news story on it or something." The femme shrugs, moving towards him and pulling up a rolling table of tools. "Anyway, let's see how the repairs held up.." She gets to work checking his vitals before looking at the previously wounded areas. "Hmm.. The bites on your wing are healed up nicely, so you should definitely be able to fly again. How's the hand? Did the feeling come back to it?" She takes his hand in her own, looking carefully while pressing in a few spots. Lift Off keeps mostly still as the examination of his wings is done. The welds are barely noticeable now due to the nanites blending them into his metal. "I've stayed out of the sky to allow my wings to fully integrate the repairs. Being grounded for long periods of time isn't anything new to me so it didn't bother me like most other fliers." he notes, then he turns his hand and flexes his fingers to show the movement of them, "Not fully yet, but it's getting there. I forget at times that I shouldn't be moving my fingers into my palm." "Hmm, the the new sensor is taking longer to adapt than I thought. I don't think it's something to worry about though, as long as you can move it and the feeling is still coming back gradually." Torque lets is hand go before running one of her own through her cable hair. "But I'd say you're clear to fly again. Is the repairs the only thing you came in for today? Don't need any parts, some fresh paint?" She smirks lightly, antenna ears twitching a little. Lift Off nods to her words, "Yeah I sort of figured that it may take awhile. I mean she /did/ bite through the palm like it was liquid energon." he notes, then he cocks his head to the question. "Hmm, you know it may do me some good to have my engines checked out before I go off world. Lifeline did my last check up, but that was a good while ago." then a little smile, "Fresh paint... hmm I dunno do I look like I need it?" "An engine check I can certainly do." Torque grins, lacing her fingers together and stretching arms forward to pop a few finger joints." She pulls up a wheeled stool and sits, motioning for him to lie down as she moves to his side. "Psh, everyone always needs new paint. Just sometimes more than others. You don't look too bad though. Heh, not like that out-patient call I got. That mech was more scared of being seen with scratched paint than worrying about two big, bleeding blaster wounds." She snorts softly in amusement, releasing the internal clamps of his armor and opening up Lift Off to inspect his internal engine. Lift Off shifts his bulk carefully, watching his wings so they don't snag something or hit the medic, as he settles onto his front. He turns his head to the right so he can speak if necessary. His three engines are easily accessed upon his back. "I've better things to worry about than my paint... like evading rogue asteroids while trying to circumvent a black hole." Torque busies herself by picking through the engines, cleaning out some built up crud once in a while before giving the inside a spray of some sort of industrial aerosol cleaner. A brow raises at his mention of asteroid and black holes, the femme glancing at him. "Whoa, really? Pretty brave to be doing that kind of work. Braver than me, I'd say. Flying.. isn't exactly my favorite pastime." She smirks with mild embarrassment, looking back into his engines. Lift Off tries to keep very still. There is certainly build up of various kinds in there. Not unexpected since he surely cannot reach back there and tend to his engine gunk himself. "Mmm hmm. Really. I find that I can slingshot off the black hole and cut some travel time. Unfortunately one has to be on top of their skills in space flight to avoid the stuff those things suck in.. such as asteroids." he notes, then a soft hmmm, "Perhaps you just haven't had the right flier to take you around." Torque smiles lightly while continuing to scrape out excess build up and making sure the parts are still operational. "Heh, you may be right about that, but I dunno if I wanna take my chances. I prefer my feet on the ground, thanks." She smirks at him, antennas twitching again in amusement. "But anyway, besides some gunk piling up in here your parts still appear nice and functional. Normal amount of wear on them, so nothing to worry about." Lift Off smiles at that good news, "I do try to stay on top of my maintenance schedule. Wouldn't do if a part fritzed out on my when I had a load of passengers." he notes. As you push further into his engines the buildup is mostly soot related, the heat from the engines burning any waste oil or energon causing said soot. It's dirty work to remove as some of it is like clinging powerdery dust and some it sticky. Torque isn't opposed to getting dirty thankfully, the femme nearly up to her elbows while reaching in to get out the stuff way in the back. She eventually has to break out a wired brush and an air compressor to literally scrub and blow out the stuck on soot powder. She takes a moment to cough when a rush of debris escapes up into her face. "You sure about that? Lot of nasty stuff in here, unless yah get dirty real quick from your work." "Lifeline? Are you there?" calls a voice, and a rusted face peers in. Reliquary. He blinks, staring at Lift Off, and then Torque and then back. He eyes both of them suspiciously "... You aren't Lifeline." Lift Off mms and replies, "Yes I'm sure about that. But like I said it was Lifeline that saw my engines last and she wasn't as thorough as you are being right now." he pauses as he shifts his gaze over toward the new face. "No she is not." he agrees amiably. Torque simply sighs and resumes her work until Reliquary pops his head in through the open bay door. The medic lifts her head to look over, face now outlined and scored with soot. "Oh hey, Reliquary." She smirks lightly, "No, no Lifeline yet, unfortunately. Still no contact. Whatcha need?" Arm raises to wipe the back of her hand over her forehead, leaving a trail that shows beneath the grime. Reliquary vents a little bit in frustration "I have stuff to sell to her." he notes simply "Is she EVER coming back?" Lift Off lets the medic handle this since he has no clue. Torque takes her hands out of Lift Off's engines to wipe her hands and clean her tools of what she managed to scrape out so far. "I know just as much as anyone else. Like I said, no contact, no nothin'." She shrugs slightly. "I can do dealings with you though, if yah want. I just have to finish with my patient here." She glances back to Lift Off, "Just about done with cleaning. I'll spray down the inside after to help break up whatever I missed or couldn't get." Lift Off nods slightly, relaxing as he lies there on his front. "Take your time, rather you do it right then do it in a hurry. You'll find I'm a patient mech." he notes. Reliquary nods a little bit reluctantly "Okay then." he stands there, fidgeting. Peering at a nearby table, and a few bits left on it. Inspecting them without going near them. Lifeline trained him well it seems. He rubs his own neck, scraping off more rust. There's a thump on the bay door and a clattery noise as someone transforms just outside after parking a tiny bit too close to the building. The blocky orange and white form of Dually appears in the open walk-through door to one side. "Anyone around? Looking for a femme named Torque." Torque sticks her hands back in, scraping and dusting out as much soot and grime as she can get to, which is a fair amount. But there's still a bit left she either can't reach or loosen, so she picks up the aerosol can again, coating the inside of the engines thoroughly. Removing herself from the engines she grabs a clean rag, closing him up and wiping off any mess she made, soon wiping down her own arms and face. "Alright, you're good to go. Anyone who cleans out the engines next time should have an easier time getting out the stuff I couldn't." The femme vigorously rubs her cheeks, trying to get the clinging dirt and soot dust off, though she perks up at the noise and spots Dually enter. "Hm? Oh, I'm Torque. What can I do for yah?" Reliquary turns with a jump, hearing someone behind him. His optics flicker nervously as he sidles out of Dually's way. He then looks towards Torque, blinking again "You keep dirtying yourself.” he remarks simply. Lift Off remarks softly, "Popular femme." Then slowly he pushes off the table to shift his legs off, again watching where his wings are so he doesn't bonk anyone with them. "Thank you so much. How much?" he asks. "Got a message for you. She said she'd know who it was from- used to work here?" Dually says, glancing around him with a suspicious eye on the other occupants of the clinic. Torque snorts softly and smiles at Reliquary's remark. "No harm in getting dirty. Always able to wash off after." One antenna flicks in Lift Off's direction, the femme pondering a moment. "Hmm... Fifteen credits? Was just a simple cleaning--Wait what??" She pauses, staring at Dually after he mentions about a message. "I hope it's from who I think it is, cause I have half a processor to talk to her about running off like that." She gives a slight frown, wiping her brow, "But anyway, what's the message?" Dually says, "She says to send her apologies but that she's not gonna be back any time soon. Some slag went down with the Decepticons and she doesn't want anyone else ending up in the line of fire while they're gunning for her." Lift Off nods to the quote and reaches into his subspace to find the credits. He pulls them out as Dually says that and cocks his head a bit to the news. He looks at Torque to see how she takes it. Remaining quiet so far, Reliquary perks up when he hears Dually's words a little bit, then his optics get incredibly big "But... But who will run the Shop?" he asks, shocked. "What?! Cons?? Frag.. I knew something was wrong..." Torque's jaw clenches slightly at the news, reaching up to rub her head. Though she glances to Reliquary, looking a little insulted. "The one who's been running it the cycle she left. Me." The femme grumbles before noticing the credits in Lift Off's hand, sighing softly and turning her palm up to receive them. "Thanks." Wince "errr, sorry.” admits Reliquary sheepishly, turning a toe on he ground as he fidgets "I just... We had an understanding. And now I have to start over. And you may not be the same." he explains, looking at Dually "If you see her, can you ask her if she still wants the turborat tails?" Dually nods. "Yeah, Cons." He looks at Torque. "She says you should have a comm code that works for her now, but if not, you can get in touch with her through the Autobots for now." He glances at Reliquary. "Turborat tails? What the slag did she want those for?" Lift Off places the credits into the femme's palm, "I'm sure you can handle it." trying to sound reassuring, "After all you seem to have just fine without her here to give you pointers and it appears the locals are accepting you." Reliquary shrugs "Slag if I know, they're too chewy. But she buys them from me. And other stuff too. " he explains to the Autobot, looking back to Lift Off again. Torque nods back to Dually. "Yeah, no comm code yet, but I'll talk to the Bots when I get the chance. Thanks for the message.. just tell her to be safe when yah see her, yeah?" A glance back to Lift Off with a light smile, "Pointers? Heh. I like to think we worked more in-tandem than anything else. But you're right, things are turning out well for me since I started here." Seeing Reliquary reaction to her words makes her expression soften, smile still on her face, "I wouldn't worry about it, Reliquary. Same or not, I'm sure we'll end up doing good business." Though the 'turborat tails' thing makes her look a little puzzled, not sure why Lifeline would want them. Dually offers Torque a datachip. "Here's her code then. I'll pass the rest of it along. Anything else you want me to tell her?" Reliquary fidgets a little bit and looks at Dually, asking again "You'll not forget my message?" Dually nods a trifle impatiently at Reliquary and waits for Torque's reply. Lift Off stands there quietly and waits for others to move out of his way... after all he could bonk them with his wings. Torque reaches out and grabs the datachip, storing it safely away into subspace. "Thanks. Heh, remind me to give you a discount next time you come in." She smirks before moving aside to let Lift Off move through, giving him a light wave. "Safe flying, Lift Off." Dually scoots out of Lift Off's way politely. "So yeah, any return message?" "Just to stay safe and hurry up in getting her aft back here before I have to beat down the Cons myself to save her." Torque smirks, pushing a bit of cable hair from her optic, though it promptly falls right back. Dually nods. "Alright, I'll let her know. GOod cycle." He waves casually and heads for the door again. Lift Off smiles to Torque, "Good cycle doc." is offered, then moves for the door. Dually halfway turns "Oh, sorry about the scuff on the door. Uh, lemme know if it doesn't buff out and I'll pay for it." Reliquary shifts "I should be going off too, I can't really do much here I guess." he admits, looking uncertainly at Torque. "Unless you want the rat tails instead." Torque nods to the two as they leave, giving a wave. Though Dually's comment makes her smile, "Heh, I'll keep that in mind." She turns back finally to Reliquary once the two were out of the building. "I might have a use for them. I'd have to ask Lifeline what she even uses them for. But in the meantime..." She grins, ducking into a side room a moment and coming back with a small box, placing it on the table so he can look. Inside are a few cameras, some personal, other security types. "You wanted some like these, right?" Reliquary blinks and peers at the cameras, perking up "Oh yes! I can use them!" a pause "Tails for cameras?" he asks, somewhat eager. He then pauses and looks over where Dually had gone, noting he had left. A sigh of relief, and he focuses back on the box again. "Sure, tails for cameras. One time deal for now though, since I don't know what I'll do with them." The femme smiles and peers into the box herself, "..What do you even do with all the cameras though? Data harvesting?" Reliquary nods "Works for me." he picks up the cameras, then pauses "No. I uh, collect them. What do you mean by data harvesting?" he asks, stashing them away quickly. Torque rolls her shoulders in a mild shrug. "I've known a mech or two in the past who did data harvesting. Archive whatever information they could get their hands on. Must've been a hobby or something." Reliquary tilts his head as he focuses on the cameras "... Hmmm." he ponders as he puts them away "I should be going though and let you clean up. Lifeline is ALWAYS closing, no matter when I get here." "Right.. just make sure you get those tails to me. I don't wanna have to come find yah." Torque grins and stands, grabbing a clean rag and wiping down the table. Reliquary nods "Right! I'll bring them by tomorrow!" he turns then to bolt out quickly, as though a hound was at his heels. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lift Off's LogsCategory:Torque's LogsCategory:Reliquary's LogsCategory:Dually's Logs